Cambios de elección
by LunaHHr
Summary: Bajo la mirada, aun sin separarme de Jacob. Su calor es cómodo para mí, me gusta. Lo siento tomarme de la barbilla para luego alzarla y que lo mire a los ojos. No tengo nada que decirle. Me siento pésimo por Edward, por él. He traicionado a mi novio con mi mejor amigo y lo peor de todo es que… me ha encantado darme ese beso con él. ‹Oh, oh› pienso ‹ ¿Qué le he a Edward? /READ!
1. Chapter 1

_Cambios de elección_

**Capitulo uno.**

Termino de besar a Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Nos separamos unos centímetros para mirarnos fijamente. Siento que tengo las cejas fruncidas y los labios hinchados. Él me da una de esas sonrisas cálidas que tanto me gustan y sus ojos irradian felicidad, esperanza y alegría.

‹Oh, oh› pienso ‹ ¿Qué le he a Edward?› me muerdo el labio inferior.

Bajo la mirada, aun sin separarme de Jacob. Su calor es cómodo para mí, me gusta. Lo siento tomarme de la barbilla para luego alzarla y que lo mire a los ojos. No tengo nada que decirle. Me siento pésimo por Edward, por él. He traicionado a mi novio con mi mejor amigo y lo peor de todo es que… me ha encantado darme ese beso con él. Estoy tan extasiada, emocionada, llena de adrenalina y miedo por Jacob que haría cualquier cosa por él. Podría pasarme toda la batalla entera besándolo con tal de que estuviera a salvo. Está claro que yo sin Jacob no puedo y no quiero estar. Ahora mismo nada más que él importa. Lo dejo de mirar para enredarlo entre mis brazos. Él es mucho más alto que yo, pero aun así me las arreglo para que mi boca quede junto a su oído. Lo siento respirar en el mío, entre mis despeinados cabellos cafés. Cierro los ojos y respiro entrecortadamente, quiero decirle… quiero advertirle… quiero aconsejarle… que se cuide, que luche, que no se deje vencer, porque… lo estaré esperando. Pero aun no sé si de la manera en que él quisiera. Sí, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo. ¡Claro que lo estoy!

—No te preocupes, Bella. —me dice suavemente en mi oído. —Ya te dije que lucharé por ti.

—Quiero que sobrevivas—le exijo demandante, mientras aprieto más nuestro fuerte abrazo. Lo escucho reír entre mis cabellos, la sensación es tan deliciosa que me asusta.

—Lucharé para sobrevivir, Bella. Te lo prometo, lo haré porque quiero verte sonreír de nuevo. —me dice en un tono de vos despacio, sereno y lleno de seguridad. Lo siento separarse de mí poco a poco, el gesto es horrible. No quiero que se vaya de mi lado. Lo necesito conmigo. Nos separamos lo suficiente como para vernos la cara. Sé que debo tener un aspecto de lástima, sin embargo él me mira como si fuera la persona más hermosa del mundo. Me sonríe pícaramente y se acerca peligrosamente a mí. Y me descubro deseosa de acortar la distancia que nos separa. Nos besamos nuevamente, y este beso es corto, tierno y con sabor a despedida.

Y otra vez me nacen esas ganas de decirle que no se aleje de mí, que se cuide… pero para cuando yo encuentro mi voz él ya se ha ido y yo me encuentro sola en el bosque lleno de nieve y con una suave brisa fría que me hace tener un sollozo involuntario. Me limpio las lágrimas que me han brotado de mis ojos cínicamente, me peino lo mejor que puedo, por muy absurdo que suene, y hago un ejercicio de respiraciones. Y ahora, ¿Qué rayos le voy a decir a Edward? Esto no es justo para él. No después de todos esos maravillosos, alegres, tristes, emocionantes y… lujuriosos momentos que he pasado junto a él. Seguro que no se enojará. Edward es demasiado maduro, sensato y bueno como para enojarse por ese beso. Porque, aparte yo se lo pedí a mi mejor amigo, ¿cierto? La única culpable aquí, soy yo. Edward no tiene porque enojarse con Jacob, ni tampoco tiene pretexto alguno de pelearse con él a muerte. No creo que Edward me prohíba ver a Jake… ¿o sí?

De solo pensar que nunca más podré ver a mi mejor amigo, ese agujero en el pecho amenaza con volver abrirse y con consecuencias mucho peores. Edward lo había abierto, lo había escarbado, llagado y dejado abierto. Luego, Jacob había llegado y había dado indicios de querer sanar esa herida, de cerrarla y… se permitió hacer su propio agujero y dejarlo así, sangrante y dejándome a mi delirando. Todo sería mucho peor ahora.

—Lo amas. —dice la aterciopelada y seductora vos de mi vampiro. Me volteo sobresaltada y, su mirada es tan triste que me parte el alma. Yo soy la causante de ese dolor que reflejan ahora sus ojos. No merezco a Edward. Su perfección no va conmigo, su innata belleza no combina conmigo. Él merece algo mejor que yo. Ahora entiendo a que se refería él cuando me dejó una vez en ese bosque que ahora es muy ajeno a mí. Yo soy demasiado humana para él y aunque Edward intente lo más que pueda para ser humano, no puede. Veo como un rayo de luz traspasa una de las ramas de los altos pinos y le da de lleno en su rostro, llenándolo de miles de cristales hermosos. Me permito maravillarme con su perfección. Él es un adonis en todo el sentido y justo de la palabra. Miro todo su rostro brillante y cristalino; su boca sonrojada está entre abierta, parece que quiere decir algo, su cuerpo esta de estatua, su nariz perfecta, sus cejas perfectas y sus ojos… sus ojos lucen decepcionados, ¿por mi? Lucen tristes, ansiosos y… desesperados.

Sin esperarlo, ya lo tengo a escasos centímetros de mí. Luego, tengo sus fuertes y fríos brazos alrededor mío. Sin querer pego un salto por el cambio tan drástico de temperatura. Jacob tan cálido y él tan frío. Pero luego me acostumbro, paso mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y dejo mi cabeza descansar en su pecho, justo donde su corazón solía palpitar hace más de cien años. Aspiro su delicioso olor dulzón, tan embriagante para mí, tan cercano.

—Perdóname, Edward. —susurro después de pensármelo muchas veces. Lo siento suspirar. No está enojado, gracias al cielo que él no está enojado. —No merezco… yo no, tú… eres… —tartamudeo estúpidamente. —Eres tan… no te merezco.

Sin decir nada alza mi barbilla con una de sus frías manos y me sonríe de la manera más dulce, pero esa sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. En su mirada puedo ver ansiedad. Él no puede leerme el pensamiento. No sabe qué decisión tomaré, y eso lo pone así.

—El que no te merece soy yo, Bella. Tú eres demasiado para mi, y por eso lucho todos los días por ti, para ti. No creo que alguien sea digno de ti. De tu hermosura, de tu sencillez, de tu personalidad. Eres todo lo que yo buscaba y por lo que tanto había estado esperando y lucho cada día para merecerte. ¿Por qué? Porque te amo. Porque eres y siempre serás el amor de mi existencia. Y no importa la decisión que tomes, mi amor. No tengas miedo a decir lo que sientes o lo que piensas. —dice tranquilamente, posando una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra sujetando mi barbilla. Sus ojos penetran mi mirada, estoy hechizada y perdida en esos ojos dorados; sus palabras son dulces. —No quiero que te sientas culpable de tus acciones, Bella… pero tampoco quiero perderte.

Sus ojos son cristalinos y de no ser porque los vampiros no pueden llorar, creería que él lo está haciendo ahora. Pero como yo sí puedo llorar, lloro por los dos. Escandalosos sollozos que vienen desde mi pecho y se escapan por mi boca. Odio que Edward sufra, odio que me vea llorar. Odio estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Odio que Edward sea tan perfecto y que yo no pueda ser perfecta para él. Odio que esos estúpidos neófitos amenacen a mi familia, porque eso es lo que son los Cullen para mí, mi familia. Y también odio que amenacen a mis amigos los hombres lobo. Odio que pongan en peligro a mi mejor amigo. Odio sentirme tan idiota, tan inservible, odio no poder hacer nada por proteger a las personas que realmente son importantes para mí…

Edward me carga sin esfuerzo y me lleva dentro de la carpa que él ha montado un día antes. Dejo que me acueste por encima de la bolsa para dormir y cuando siento que él se va a parar de nuevo, lo jalo hacia mí y lo beso de la manera más intensa y apasionada con la que jamás lo he besado. Necesito que sepa que lo amo, que lo deseo y que lo quiero. Y a pesar de tanta confusión por parte mía lo necesito. Necesito sentir su cuerpo frío encima del mío, su aliento helado, fresco y su olor dulce que alegra mis mañanas. Quiero pedirle perdón por todos los malos ratos que le he hecho pasar, quiero decir que lamento poner a su familia en peligro y que lamento ser un imán para los problemas más absurdos que hay en el mundo.

Él no opone resistencia ante mi repentina petición de deseo. Siento como deja caer suavemente su cuerpo por encima del mío y me besa con la misma pasión que yo demando. Mi agitación es inmediata y sonrío satisfecha al escuchar la de él minutos después. Enredo mis manos en sus hermosos cabellos y lo atraigo hacia mí, si es que es posible porque apenas nos separamos para respirar. Siento como sus manos me recorren por debajo de mi blusa de cuadros azules y toda mi piel se estremece de placer al sentir sus manos frías. Poso poco a poco mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y suave y tranquilamente dirijo mis manos hacia los botones de su camisa. El deseo me guía, mi amor por él igual. Estoy apurándome antes de que él se arrepienta, porque sé que lo hará. Le muerdo cariñosamente su labio inferior y lo escucho gemir y entonces… él está al otro lado de la carpa con su pecho subiendo y bajando y con su mirada fijada en mi boca hinchada y mi blusa abierta hasta la mitad.

Ya ni siquiera le pregunto por qué para. Sé que me desea o eso es lo que me ha dicho. Es solo que no quiere… lastimarme o peor aún: matarme con su súper fuerza. No me molesto en cerrar los botones de mi blusa, ni de cerrar las piernas que han quedado ligeramente abiertas cuando él se fue a velocidad vampírica. Me llevo una de mis manos a la boca y la recorro con uno de mis dedos para que así el sabor de su boca ya no pueda escapar nunca de la mía. Él se va acercando poco a poco a mí, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Se sienta al borde del colchón y me acaricia la pierna delicadamente. Lo ignoro y me concentro en el sabor de mis labios, el sabe como a vainilla y frescura. Como el sol, refrescante y pleno.

—No quiero…

—Lastimarme, ya lo sé. —lo interrumpo y lo miro a los ojos. Esta triste porque no puede complacerme en ese sentido, pero solo porque él no quiere porque claro que lo podría hacer. Yo solo quiero estar con él en todas las maneras humanas posibles que pueda.

—Te amo. —susurra cuando se acerca a mi rostro y deposita uno de sus tantos dulces besos en mi frente. Cierro los ojos, feliz por ese breve encuentro entre sus labios y mi piel.

— ¡JACOB!—grito horrorizada al ver como ese neófito lo muerde por el cuello. Siento las manos de Alice alrededor mío. Parece tan frágil pero es muy fuerte, tanto que me es imposible salirme de su agarre y no me suelta hasta que los otros lobos y que Emmett matan al neófito.

Salgo corriendo por encima del piso irregular. Estoy tan concentrada en mi objetivo el cual es llegar que no me importa lo que veo alrededor. Necesito llegar hasta Jacob lo antes posible. Ya no está en su forma lobuna, está en el suelo completamente desnudo y retorciéndose por el dolor. Siento que mi cara se distorsiona con una mueca de dolor. No quiero que le pase nada. Veo como Carlisle y Edward lo van analizando y diciendo cosas muy rápidas como para que yo pueda escuchar desde mi lugar. No quiero acercarme, para darle intimidad a Jacob. Los lobos lo tapan de alguna manera y solo puedo ver su rostro: sus ojos están cerrados y su boca la aprieta para no gritar. Escucho a uno de los lobos regañar y echarle la culpa a Leah por su importunes.

—Jake…—digo en vos baja. No espero una respuesta por parte de él. Sin embargo hace lo que puede para mirarme. Quiero acercarme pero en ese justo instante los chicos lo alzan y se lo llevan rápidamente. Comienzo a seguirlos pero Edward se interpone en mi camino. Busco en sus ojos alguna respuesta pero solo encuentro: preocupación. Él está realmente preocupado por Jacob. Porque sabe que si le pasa algo a él yo muero. Y a Edward no le gusta verme sufrir.

—Estará bien, Bella. Solo tenemos que esperar a Los Vulturi, que nos vean y Carlisle se irá rápidamente a La Push para tratar a Jacob. Ven conmigo. —dice en tono automático.

‹Oh, claro. Aun falta ver que esos despreciables vampiros sádicos vengan aquí y que cuando me vean… bueno, posiblemente quieran matarme.› pienso mientras Edward me pasa su fría mano por el hombro. Me pega hacia él y deduzco que ya no me soltara hasta que Los Vulturi se hayan ido.

El encuentro con los Vulturi es de lo más desagradable. No se compara con el de Victoria, pero fue horrible ver como mataron a esa pobre neófita, cuyo nombre según, Edward, era Bree. Jane Vulturi nos dejo, a mí y a Edward más que advertidos para que ya me convirtieran en vampira. Edward dijo que sí, que la fecha ya ha sido puesta. Cosa que es mentira porque él se niega a quitar mi "alma". Fue fácil engañar a los Vulturi. Aunque no debemos tentar tanto nuestra suerte.

Ahora, estoy en casa de los Cullen. No he visto a Edward ni a Jacob desde hace dos días. La batalla fue el viernes y desde ayer estoy aquí. En unos instantes iré a La Push para ver a Jake. Estoy ansiosa por verlo, estoy intranquila. Necesito estar con mi mejor amigo. Había estado pensando en Jacob todo el tiempo. Desde después de la batalla. Recordé cuando lo conocí, su apretón de manos tan cálido. Su sonrisa cálida y sincera alegrándome los días. Su sencillez, sus cabellos negros y largos, cayendo en seco hasta sus hombros. Su piel… esa piel morena rojiza que tanto me encanta y que siempre le he admirado. Su lealtad por los lobos. Cada vez que estoy con él me siento una de las personas más felices en la tierra. Me siento segura y divertida. Él ha sido el único capaz de borrarme a Edward del pensamiento y… casi también del corazón. Jacob jamás me dejaría por nada del mundo, ni si quiera porque su temperamento es inestable y así me podría matar. Aunque una vez se alejó de mi por eso, pero lo convencí de que juntos lo podríamos controlar. Su luz, su radiante luz y su calor me hacen sentir tan llena de vida. Es mi sol personal y nunca lo dejará de ser.

Antes, con Edward me sentía muy segura. Me sentía dichosa por tenerlo junto a mí, por tener al ser más maravilloso del mundo junto a mí. Pero se fue… según para protegerme. Nunca me dejó de amar y yo tampoco lo haría con él. Pero no soportaría que me dejara otra vez. Ya no podría salir adelante sin su amor, en la manera emocional. Él tiene razón. Él no puede esforzarse tanto para parecer humano, antes lo era. Pero ahora ya no lo es más. Edward merece una vampira hermosa y que pueda vivir por siempre junto a él. Y él no quiere convertirme. Yo no puedo ser su vampira, yo no puedo estar junto a él siempre… Entonces.

— ¿Bella? —me sacude Alice por los hombros. Sacudo la cabeza y miro mi reflejo pálido en el espejo. Luego levanto la mirada para ver los ojos negros de Alice, por falta de tiempo en ir a cazar. No puedo mentirle, ella es mi mejor amiga. Y de alguna manera ella lo sabrá. — ¿Cuál es tu decisión? Tu futuro aparece y desaparece junto a Edward… ¿Bella?

Me paro y volteo a verla. Las lágrimas corren por todo mi rostro y me lanzó a sus brazos. Sé que lo que estoy haciendo es peligroso dado que mi sangre es muy fuerte y ella no se ha alimentado en días pero necesito consuelo de mi mejor amiga. Me abraza delicadamente y me frota la espalda.

—Ya, Bella. Tranquila… los amores no correspondidos son algo común en todo el mundo. —dice con una voz tranquilizadora. Yo sigo sin decir nada, sin aclarar mis sentimientos. Sigo sollozando fuertemente. —Te das cuenta que amas de verdad a una persona cuando están en peligro de muerte. Jacob y Edward lo han estado y tú has estado para presenciarlo. ¿Con quién has sentido más temor?

Las palabras de Alice me recuerdan cuando Edward fue casi mutilado por los Vulturi. Sentí pánico, y me sentí triste por él. Y cuando Jacob fue mordido por ese neófito me sentí fatal… Jacob es mío. Yo soy su Bella. Estar con él es tan fácil como respirar. No tendría que cambiar nada para estar con él, ni despedirme de nadie. Podría tener hijos, una familia y podría ver a mi madre cuando yo quisiera. Edward merece algo mejor que yo. Edward es un vampiro, y tendría que cambiar muchas cosas por él…. Cosas que hasta unos días estaba dispuesta a cambiar. Pero no sabía cuánto amo a mi mejor amigo. Trato de respirar tranquilamente mientras me separo de su abrazo. Mi decisión no está hecha hasta que la diga en vos alta.

—Jacob entenderá. —dice con una media sonrisa mi amiga, tratando de sonar compasiva. Pero… yo no había elegido a Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola**, sé que esto no es lo que esperaban de un Edward/Bella pero un poquito de sufrimiento antes de un "amor eterno" no nos viene mal, ¿no creen? Por favor dejen sus comentarios y si les ha gustado compartan la historia. Gracias, feliz noviembre.

Luna**HHr**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cambios de elección_

**Capitulo dos.**

— ¿Estás segura, Isabella? —me pregunta Alice en un tono severo. Me toma por los hombros y me presiona ligeramente para que no pierda la mirada de nuevo. Trago saliva antes de contestarle a mi ex−cuñada. Asiento con la mirada y unos sollozos silenciosos me sacuden el pecho. Ella me mira con preocupación y no muy convencida por mi respuesta.

—Estoy segura, Alice. —digo con la voz temblorosa, mientras me limpio los ojos con una de las mangas de mi suéter rojo. —Pero no puedo evitar llorar por Edward. —me alejo un poco de ella y me siento en el borde de su cama. —Porque él no se merece esto. Él es un ser maravilloso y perfecto, Alice. Pero no me siento bien desde aquella vez que me dejo… que se fueron. Siento que apenas vea que algo pueda hacerme daño me volverá a dejar. No podría soportar otro desplante por parte de él…

—Pero él ya te dijo que nunca te dejaría, Bella. Nosotros no lo haríamos nuevamente…

—Suena estúpido, Alice, lo sé. Es difícil de explicar, por favor, respeta mi decisión. Hablaré con Edward mañana. Te pido que guardes tus pensamientos hasta que yo lo vea.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Esta triste y es por mi culpa. Todos sufren por mi estúpida culpa. La escucho respirar resignada.

—Creí, no, mejor dicho: aseguré que tú serías parte de nuestra familia. —se queja mientras hace un puchero adorable y se cruza de brazos.

—Ella será siempre parte de la familia, Alice. —dice Esme con vos maternal, anunciando su llegada. Saber que ella ha escuchado todo me pone difícil verla a la cara. Estoy haciendo sufrir a su hijo. La miro y en sus ojos no hay rencor, no hay reproche ni decepción… solo esperanza. ¿De qué? ¿De que pueda arrepentirme? No, no podría.

Mi decisión está hecha y amo a Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo. Mi sol personal. No lo veo desde hace dos días, necesito verlo, abrazarlo y sobre todo besarlo. Necesito decirle que todo está bien, que lo he elegido a él. Que tenía razón, que estoy enamorada de él igual… Porque Edward es demasiada perfección para mí. No pertenece a mi mundo. No quiero hacerle daño ni mucho menos pero él merece a una vampira a su altura.

La tormenta empeora en los últimos días y se nos es "imposible" ir a Forks. Me quedaré en casa de los Cullen unos dos días más. Pido quedarme en la habitación de Edward. Nadie se opone y me dejo adormecer por las canciones que he puesto de _estéreo _ y por su aroma dulzón tan característico de los vampiros. No duermo, estoy entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad. Escucho los pasos silencios de Alice o tal vez de Esme que se aseguran de que siga aquí. ¿Piensan que me escaparé? De solo imaginar la idea me hace reír internamente. Vale, sí. Estoy desesperada por ir a ver a mi mejor amigo pero si saliera moriría congelada y por debajo de más de cuatro metros de nieve. Me paro de la cama y comienzo a pasear por la habitación de Edward. Todo está perfectamente acomodado. Abro la puerta blanca de su clóset y al abrirla es como si el sol me diera de lleno en la cara, no por la luz sino por la sensación a frescura. Es la esencia de Edward. Sin preocuparme de que alguien entre sin avisar a la habitación me quito la ropa y solo me quedo con la interior. Doblo despacio mi ropa y la pongo en el armario de Edward, muy atrás, escondida entre todas las otras. Comienzo a examinar alguna de sus camisas de manga larga y sus pantalones de vestir. ¿Tendrá algún pantalón de deporte? Examino un poco más y me encuentro con aquella camisa de manga media larga _beige _que tanto me gustó el día que fue por mí a mi casa, cuando nos estábamos conociendo. Cuando me dijo que era un vampiro. Esa camisa que se le ciñe perfectamente al cuerpo, esa que tiene una forma de "v" en el cuello. Esa que tanto me gusta vérsela puesta. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo entre mis brazos y aspiro su olor. No pensé verla de nuevo. Ya que conozco perfectamente a Alice y sé que ella es la encargada de toda la colección de ropa de los Cullen. Y nunca le pregunté a Edward por la camisa por pena y porque sonaba absurdo. La extiendo por delante de mí y me imagino que Edward le da volumen, que su cuerpo perfecto se ciñe bajo la camisa y que su sonrisa me hipnotiza y que me quita la respiración. Sacudo la cabeza y me regaño a mí misma.

‹Si has elegido a tu mejor amigo, no puedes pensar en Edward de esa forma. Ya no mas.› me recuerdo.

Estoy a punto de colgarla de nuevo pero la miro otra vez y sin pensármelo más me la pongo. Ya no está fría como cuando la tomé porque la he abrazado por unos minutos. Busco unos _shorts_ pero no encuentro ninguno. La camisa apenas me llega a la mitad de los muslos, me sentiría un poco incomoda si Edward o alguien más me viera así, pero ya no busco mas. Son las tres de la madrugada y los parpados me pesan bastante. Me dirijo hacia el moderno _estéreo _de Edward y cuando estoy a punto de apagarlo suena mi canción de cuna. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla y en el reflejo oscuro de la gran ventana veo a Edward. Me volteo asustada pero… no hay nadie. Vuelvo a ver el reflejo de la venta y ahí está él, en su piano tocando para mí.

—_Esta fue inspirada por ti._ —dice y ríe angelicalmente mientras sigue tocando.

Me llevo una de las manos a la boca y me tiro al suelo para echarme a llorar. No quiero estar aquí, no quiero dormir en la cama en donde una vez él yo dormimos juntos. Tampoco quiero tener puesta su camisa y sentirme tan cómoda. No quiero devolverle el anillo. Sin duda alguna, tendré que llevarme ese disco junto con esta camisa. Edward dice que los humanos olvidamos con el tiempo. Sé que yo nunca lo podré olvidar, pero solo para estar seguros me llevaré esas dos cosas conmigo. Me apresuro a pararme e ir a apagar el reproductor. Saco el disco delicadamente; encuentro una cuja vacía y deposito el _mí _disco dentro. Luego me dirijo hacia la bolsa que Alice me ha regalado para poner mis cosas personales y lo pongo dentro, hasta el fondo. Respiro un par de veces y miro la ventana oscura por la noche. Ya no puedo ver a Edward en ella y me da un alivia que casi puede ser palpable. Voy hacia la cama, quito un par de almohadas y me meto dentro de las frías sabanas de color bronce. Abrazo una almohada y miro el anillo que unos días atrás me ha dado Edward: el anillo de Elizabeth Mansen brillaba a la tenue luz de la habitación. La piedra es un óvalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda es de oro, delicada y estrecha, y teje una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes. Y me es imposible no pensar otra vez en ello: nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

— _¿Te gusta?_

—_Es precioso_—dije esa noche, encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia. —_A cualquiera le gustaría._

_Edward soltó una risotada que me hizo sonreír. _

No a cualquiera le gustaría. Solo a mi me encantaría y siempre sería así. Pero Edward se merece algo mejor que una simple humana atrayente de problemas. Cierro los ojos para seguir recordando la noche en que me pidió que me casara con él…

—_Te queda perfecto._ —afirmó con tono neutro.

_Al percibir la intensa emoción que se ocultaba bajo el tono despreocupado de su voz, lo miré a la cara. A pesar de que intentaba fingir indiferencia, sus ojos también lo delataban._

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?—le había preguntado con suspicacia, mientras movía los dedos en el aire y pensaba que era una lástima que no me hubiera roto la mano izquierda. Se encogió de hombros.

—_Claro_—dijo, siempre en el mismo tono apático—. _Te sienta muy bien._

_Lo miré a los ojos y me devolvió la mirada y todo disimulo se desvaneció. Su rostro de ángel resplandecía con la alegría de la victoria._

—Perdón. —susurro al recordar cuando le decía que Sí aquella noche tan perfecta para los dos y cayó completamente dormida.

Luna**HHr**

**Durante esta semana estaré actualizando cada una de mis historias. Gracias por todo y muy feliz año nuevo. **


End file.
